


My Destiny Academia: The Special Guardian

by AcropolisGD



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is in Class 1-B, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Class 1-B (My Hero Academia), Recommendation Student Midoriya Izuku, Short Midoriya Izuku, Tokage Setsuna is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcropolisGD/pseuds/AcropolisGD
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was awaken in Russia to become a Guardian of Earth. Setsuna Tokage wants to become a hero.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Tokage Setsuna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. The New Guardian Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Russia, Izuku Midoriya was awaken as the new Guardian by Ghost. In Japan a few months later, Setsuna Tokage found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A crossover between two of my favorite thing, Destiny and My Hero Academia. This has been on my mind for a while and I can finally write it. 
> 
> Some characters from Destiny will appear in the story and an explanation will come, just not any time soon until the right moment. 
> 
> Yes I've making another story. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned 'The Flame Hero: Black Pyro", I'm just slow, that's all. The only difference is that this story is exclusively for AO3 and not on Fanfiction.net. Why? Because I wanted to. (Unless you want me too and think it's worthy enough for fanfiction)
> 
> I've recently was intrigued with this Tokage character and her quirk is impressive. I can't wait for her and the rest of Class 1-B in action when the Joint Training Arc becomes animated. Season 5 cannot come sooner. 
> 
> I've also recently been playing more Destiny 2 lately. I haven't done the raid yet, mainly because I cannot communicate really well. Also the raids doesn't seem that fun (Expect for the Calus boss at the Leviathan Raid and Riven boss in the Last Wish raid), I would do anything for Wrath of The Machine, Vault of Glass and Crota's End to come in Destiny 2. 
> 
> Anyways, enough rumbling. Let's begin the story. 
> 
> Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA! 

_**I do not own Boku No Hero Academia and Destiny (The Game). The characters belong to** **Kohei Horikoshi (Boku No Hero) and Bungie (Destiny)**_

* * *

**_The New Guardian Awakens_ **

.

.

.

_Long ago, a set of astronauts finally landed on Mars. It was one of humanity's greatest achievements at that time, after the moon landing. What we didn't expect was to find a huge white spherical planet shaped object there._

_The Traveler._

_It was said that it wasn't always on Mars, in fact, it was said to be created long before we can even learn to bang rocks to create fire. When it arrived at our solar system, it may have terraformed uninhabited planets such as Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus. From that day forward, it was known as The Golden Age, referred to as the prosperous era of humanity. We were able to expand throughout the solar system and the traveler was able to share its knowledge and technology with us. It all went well, that was until the Collapse came around the corner..._

_Near the end of the Golden Age, a special force called The Darkness has attack humanity and was powerful enough to kill the traveler. The Traveler was able to prevent humanity from extinction by driving the Darkness away from earth but it was gravely injured. Those injuries made it forced to go into a form of stasis. In order to make humanity away from extinction, the Traveler created these special drones called Ghost to awaken many dead people from the past as Guardians, also can be called Risen. They are tasked to protect the last city from the darkness. The Collapse was a scary thing for us humans to experience, and if it wasn't for the Traveler, humans will cease to exist._

_For many years, the Guardians have protected humanity against the darkness. The Iron Lords, The Vanguard, Exos, and Awakens. All helped humanity from disasters getting worse. A group of six guardians were able to defeat Atheon, Crota, Oryx, and Aksis, it was really hard for them to do but it was done, meaning it is not impossible._

_The next few years was something very interesting and terrifying. Just when we thought we were finished with the Darkness, The Red War happened. A Cabal emperor named Dominus Ghaul and his army of Red Legions surprised us and attack us, suppress the traveler and try to steal its powers. After many sacrifices and battles, the Traveler finally awoken and vanquished Ghaul from existence and drove off the Red Legions from the Last City._

_Cayde 6 was murdered by the cold hand of Uldren Sov during the Prison of Elder's Prison Break. The Baron and Uldren have escaped and one Guardian wore vengeance on Uldren and avenge Cayde, making sure to also get Cayde's gun, the Ace of Spades. We don't know what the Guardian did to Uldren, as the Vanguard wanted to keep that in secret._

_Then the moon became haunted. Nightmares have taken over the moon but the same Guardian manage to defeat it. It was at this point that everyone knew he was the chosen one. The one who manage to defeat four strong enemies with five other Guardians, defeat Ghaul, Uldren, and the Nightmares I mentioned._

_While we are in peace right now, we need to be wary about the future and the potential danger that we will face once again. Many others will seek for the_ _power from the Traveler and won't stop._

_"Wow, Grandpa." A kid said, looking up at the old man. The kid was sitting on the floor while the old man was sitting in the chair. "It must have been a hard time for you back then."_

_The old man chuckled. "Considering that I'm a retired Guardian who participated in the Red War and helped defeat the Calus Bot and Riven, it really was such a hard time." He then got up and walked toward the kitchen, with the kid following him. "You know, even to this day, many guardians are being awoken, this proves that our war with the Darkness or other race trying to obtain the Traveler's power isn't over yet."_

_"This is awesome Grandpa, new heroes!" The kid exclaimed excitedly. "Anyways, I'm gonna go to my room to play Nemesis 2!" And with that, the kid ran out of the kitchen._

_The old man chuckled and looked out the window._

_"Guess this is our destiny!" He smiled._

* * *

_Dimension: Unknown_

_Abandoned Car Junkyard in Vladivostok, Eastern Russia_

"Where is he?" 

A drone asked itself as he scanned the rusted down car. 

"The Traveler claims that he would be here in Russia, but why would someone from Japan become deceased in such a cold climate." It said as he floated towards another car that looked like it was a victim of a nuclear blast. "Something must have happened last year before I came around, he'll most likely forget about it since he has been dead for a year now." It signed. "Someone so young shouldn't have to deal with this." 

Scanning many cars, it had begun to lose hope on finding a certain body but looking at the remains of bones next to a car that looks dented in the front, he scanned it and was very thrilled at his discovery. "Is it possible?" It asked. Splitting itself, it scanned the bones again, he can confirm that it was the person he was looking for. 

"There you are!" It said before it emerges it's shell back together and a beam of light come out of it.

* * *

 _"Guardian,_ _Guardian? Eyes up Guardian"_

Izuku Midoriya's eyes were slowly waking up. The darkness that he saw was fading away and light appears in his sight. From what he sees, he was somewhere that he definitely doesn't remember being in. There were many cars that were rusted, indicating that these run-down cars were many generations year old cars, the latest model that he saw in front of him being from the 1940s. The broken-down transportations were being covered up by snow, which made Izuku become aware of his surroundings. He was shivering a bit, hugging himself to make himself warm but he realized that he was wearing winter clothing. If he had remembered anything, he didn't have any clothing that will support him for the winter on before. 

"It worked." The boy looked at what spoke up. It was a small sapient robotic drone. On the outside, the base shell, or that's what she thinks, was gray and had a gold outline. It also had gold tree roots painted on the shell and have spikes on the back of it. In the middle, there was a ball with a blue robotic drone glowing, to which the green-haired boy assume was the eyes. He tried to speak but for some reason, he couldn't. "You're alive! You don't know how long I've been looking for you."

The statement that the drone gave caught Izuku off-guard, what does he mean by that? And he remembers that this thing called him a Guardian. The last thing he remembers, he was just a person. And it claimed that it's been looking for him for who knows how long. He inspected himself, from his arms and legs while the thing continued to talk.

"I'm a Ghost. Actually, now I'm your Ghost. And you...well you've been dead for a year so there are something that you have missed." 

The moment the drone, who is called Ghost, mentioned him being dead for a year, Izuku, nonetheless, was in absolute shock. He couldn't remember being dead, and if it wasn't for the fact that he woke up in someplace that looked abandoned a long time ago, he wouldn't believe it, considering that he believes that revival was just a video game thing and not a real-life thing, at least he remembers video games existing. 

His mother. 

He remembers his mother. Inko Midoriya. 

That was also the other thing he remembers besides games. 

He felt like crying. He doesn't know what she is feeling at this moment or the moment when her son went missing. Does she know that her son had died? 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a noise in the distance. The ghost looked at the direction of the noise. "We need to move, this area is a drug addict territory, we don't know what type of danger they can do but all I know is that we aren't safe here." Ghost then disappeared inside Izuku. 

Looking around, he found an exit away from this junkyard. As he ran towards the exit, he felt something weird inside him, it wasn't Ghost but something, a weird singe around his body. He decided to ignore out and ran out of the abandoned area.

* * *

Setsuna Tokage was glad that today was over. 

Some of her teachers had the audacity to give out some tests without acknowledging their students ahead before announcing it. It really pissed her off. It's not that she finds them hard, hell, she was a straight-A student and one of the smartest students in her school but even she hates it when teachers do stuff like this. 

The green-haired girl just wanted to get home and play on the Xbox Series X. She was glad that it was the weekend so she can have some time to relax and play on it. She doesn't really consider herself a gamer but she plays in the console when she needs to relieve the stress from her school day. 

Her best friend, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, wasn't gonna walk home with her since he needed to go to his cousin's house and attend his close uncle's funeral in a few hours. He hasn't been himself lately and she couldn't blame him. Having someone you know your whole life is gone is the worst feeling anyone can feel. She tried to help him, only for him to deny that he'll get over it. 

Which was a bunch of baloney if Setsuna had to say so herself. It was only about a week ago and no one is able to get over it quickly afterward. Despite him not wanting help, she will try to. What kind of friend would she be if she let her friend continue to sulk? What kinda hero would she be if she doesn't help her friend.

Since she was a kid before her quirk manifested, she had adores the heroes, such as All Might, Power Loader, and many other heroes before newer heroes came along. Despite most heroes of today only care for fame or money, she couldn't hate them since they can still help. 

When her quirk manifested, her mother had nightmares for weeks even after the quirk doctor visit. The day her quirk manifested, she was running towards the kitchen and she tripped. Her head popped out and her mother screamed. Despite no blood coming out and flowing on the floor, the girl's mother fainted. The sharp-tooth girl was scared and cried before her head attached itself to her body after half a minute. 

Lizard Tail Splitter. 

That was what she named her quirk. 

Her quirk lets her split her body into multiple pieces and allow her to control it. With the right speed, her pieces can be nearly impossible to dodge. She is also able to heal parts of her body parts if they are missing. The downside of her quirk is that she has a limit to how much she can split her body part and once she reaches that limit, the segments stop functioning. 

At twelve years old, she was considered by her peers and teachers as the top student of her school. She didn't like that position as she doesn't consider herself a top student, she is just a smart student who follows the rules. 

As she continues walked on the street, she grew a bit impatient, she just wants to get home and play the new Halo game that was released a few days ago. 

When he reached a corner, instead of turning right, she turned left. Her house wasn't far away, probably just a ten-minute walk. There is a shortcut within an area that no one has lived in for almost a decade, but that is the only way she can get home faster. 

She knows what type of danger she could possibly get herself into, but she doesn't care as long as she is very cautious. And as a bonus, she has been here before a few times and nothing has happened to her so she would be safe for now

When walking down the street of the scary abandoned area, she saw a poster on one of those poles. Taking a look at it, she frowned. 

It was a missing person poster. A poster for one Izuku Midoriya. 

Seeing the poster made her remember the news from about a year ago 

**_Flashback:_ **

_Tokage was in the living room with her Nintendo DS playing Mario Kart DS. She wouldn't consider herself a gamer despite owning some game console and a computer. She was sitting on her comfy red couch. She was wearing a green shirt with a lizard on it, black shorts, and black socks that reach up to her upper ankle. She calls that her household outfit. While she was playing, the television was showing the news in the background to drown out the silence that she didn't enjoy._

_She was about to win the race when the news people on the television said something about a green-haired boy gone missing in the Saitama Prefecture. This caught the attention of the green-haired girl._

_Looking at the photo that has the caption "Missing Boy', the boy indeed had green hair but it was messy and curly. He also had freckles and had some sort of plain face. He also has a green pupil in his eyes The boy looks like he was surprised as if someone sneakily took the photo the moment he turned to look at the photographer._

_Normally, when there is a person missing, the pro heroes would find them in a few days, but the news is saying that he wasn't found in a week. Weird, was he taken away to a different part of Japan? Could he have been taken to a different country in the process? Whatever is the case, she hopes he can be found._

_After the news story changed, the girl just went back to her handheld console but all she can think about while playing was that boy._

_That boy looked cute though._

**_Flashback Ends:_**

A year and three months. 

A year and three months since the boy went missing. No traces of the boy was ever found. The last place anyone saw him was at his school. 

She couldn't help but feel bad for the boy's parents. No parents should deal with the fact that they lost a child, whether their alive or not, it's a haunting memory that will leave some mental scars. 

She hopes that Midoriya is found alive. 

The green-haired girl continues to walk towards the area and pulled out her phone. 

3:40pm.

If she speedwalks, she can get home with four minutes left to spare. Picking up her pace, she continues her move. Right as she turned right on a corner, she noticed someone in the distance. She couldn't see the face, they are looking down and she can their side. What she can make out was the green hair that seems to reach it's upper back. He is wearing clothes that seem like it would be appropriate for winter, but considering that it is fall season and the wind was being an asshole, it was acceptable. She also noticed how it almost represent those typical Russian winter outfit, maybe the figure is from Russia. 

The figure was just standing there, talking to something but she couldn't see it. 

She doesn't know if stupidity or curiosity manage to overtake her body but she started to walk towards the figure. As she got closer, she realized how short it was, probably standing at 4'11 or something. She was only 5'2. 

What caught her off-guard was that she can definitely hear a male voice, it had the voice of a pre-teenager. She never knew she would see a male pre-teen being as short as her. It's common that it's the males who are taller than the females. 

Keyword: Common. 

"Hey!" Setsuna asked right off the bat. _'Stupid Setsuna'_ she mentally berated herself, also mentally slapping herself. ' _You just met him and is trying to converse with him? I thought those horror stories on YouTube taught you something. Disappointing.'_

The male figure jumped, letting out a squeak. (Tokage had the urge to not cooed at such adorableness). He turned around and his eyes caught the girl. The boy looks like it had curly hair but the hat isn't revealing it. She can distinguish freckles on both sides of his baby cheeks. What really caught the girl's attention was his eyes. 

Green eyes. Just like hers. 

"So what is someone like you doing here?" The sharp tooth girl said with a smile while putting her hands on her hips. On her mind, she wished she could master the Russian language, it would make the conversation.

"I-I'm trying to find a-a place to shelter in f-for the night." The boy explained with a barrage of stuttering. 

Setsuna sighed in relief mentally that he can speak Japanese but was surprised that he spoke in a Japanese accent but she can distinctly hear a bit of a Russian tone in the accent. "In this junk? Also, don't you have a home or something?" 

"W-well that's what I-I'm trying to d-do." The green-haired boy said in a very sad low tone. 

The girl immediately felt guilt rise up in her body as the boy answered her question. "O-oh, uh, sorry for asking that." 

"I-it's f-fine." 

"Say, you look familiar actually." 

The boy arched an eyebrow at her statement. "I-im sorry, what?" 

Looking at the wooden pole near the two, she can see the poster about a certain Izuku Midoriya. Now that she thinks about it, both look the same, the hair color especially, except the poster Izuku had messy curly hair while this person in front of her had long messy curly hair. "Say, you don't happen to be named Izuku Midoriya, right?" 

The look of surprised from the boy made Setsuna laughed a little. "Y-yeah, but h-how do y-you know?" She pointed behind him. He turned around and saw the poster of the boy. He walked towards it and took it off the pole. After inspecting it, he sighed. "So this was how I looked back then?" It came out as a whisper but the girl managed to hear it. 

The girl smiled before she frowned. Now that she has found a missing person, what was she supposed to do? She definitely doesn't know where he lives, and she had never found a missing person before. But if TV shows and horror stories had taught her anything, is that the missing person must be in a hospital to make sure that they are okay. 

Pulling out her phone, she dialed for the emergency service, giving them details about their location and confirming that the Izuku was the missing boy. After hanging up, she looked at the boy, who was whispering to someone but still, no one was in sight. She found it strange but then thought that it must've been his quirk. 

She wanted to ask some questions about his whereabouts for the past years and few months but then she feels like he wouldn't feel too comfortable talking about, so until the ambulance and police have arrived, they all just stood there in silence, with the girl keeping the boy company. 

The police had asked the kids a few questions while the paramedic inspects both of them, mainly Izuku before they were given a ride to the hospital. 

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo was not having the time of his life right now. 

He would say that today was not the best day of his school life. 

His friends weren't present in all classes they attended, they had an unexpected English quiz and despite having amazing academic skills, he failed it, the lunch was utterly terrible and some little shit had the audacity to talk shit about his mother. 

Currently, he was in the living room, using the TV remote to change the channel. His favorite anime wasn't running until like six in the afternoon. He was bored and just wanted to release the stress from today. "I can't believe I'm saying this but now I wanna watch the news" He declared as he clicked a number on the remote and it changed to the news. The first thing he saw from the news had shocked him. 

_"A miracle has happened! Just over a year ago, Izuku Midoriya went missing and someone managed to find him in Sesame Seed Avenue in the Saitama Prefecture. More details to be revealed soon."_

He couldn't believe it. He had to rub his eyes twice to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him. 

Someone actually founded him. They found the person that caught the media's attention. Katsuki doesn't know what to do. 

This was the person that he used to pick on because he was quirkless, something that he had come to regret later the moment he went missing. The last time he saw Izuku was when they were five years old before he moved away. 

He stared at the TV for a moment. 

"...MOM, THEY FOUND IZUKU!!!!" 

...Now saying that name felt weird to Katsuki but he'll get used to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 1! 
> 
> Izuku awoken into a Guardian, Setsuna found him and Katsuki found out about the founding of Izuku via News. 
> 
> When referring to a person, I would use their first name but in order to not overuse it, I will also say (insert quirk) user or (insert unique feature) (insert gender) if you get what mean. 
> 
> I have some chapters plotted and written a bit so expect them soon. 
> 
> Anyways, cheers! XD


	2. The Last Few Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Izuku been doing for the last few months. Setsuna want to be friends to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to get more interesting in writing on this story more than my other story. 
> 
> Don't worry, I won't abandon 'The Flame Hero: Black Pyro' tho I'll change the name to 'The Fiery Hero: Black Pyro' because my dumbass just realized that Endeavor already have flame hero title in the BNHA universe xD 
> 
> Oh and Snipes would love to have Midoriya as a UA Student and you'll see why.

**Before I continue, I'll just say that there are gonna be a lot of changes with some characters and class rosters. It's gonna be different from in canon. Izuku will not receive One For All since he is in the Saitama Prefecture, where he won't e** x **perience the slime villain. As for Bakugo, don't worry about him until UA haha.**

* * *

_** I do not own Boku No Hero Academia and Destiny (The Game). The characters belong to Kohei Horikoshi (Boku No Hero) and Bungie (Destiny) ** _

* * *

_** The Last Few Months ** _

...

...

...

"No way." Yelled Setsuna Tokage. 

It had been a day since the missing green-haired boy, Izuku Midoriya was found by her. The news has been blowing up since. If she had to guess, he probably was a special case since the pro heroes would find missing people in a few days, a week if they are really hard to track down. 

She was glad that the media isn't aware of which hospital Izuku was placed in. Pretty sure the last thing the boy wanted was the press to enter the hospital and ask questions that would clearly make him uncomfortable, though she is pretty sure that they'll find out eventually and she'll have to get him prepared for it. 

She also believed that since she was the one that found in, it was her duty to visit him every day at the hospital until he was discharged. 

The green-haired boy had his mother called by one of the doctor and Setsuna could've guessed that she probably had some sort of speed quirk because not even ten minutes had passed and she was already at Izuku's bedside. Tears were exchanged between the two Midoriya's. The green-haired girl wanted to cry at the sight but she had to suppress it, not wanting to ruin the moment. The mother also thanked the girl for finding her son. Now she believes that along with super speed, she had strength augmentation. 

...Okay, three quirks because there is no way that a person can still release a river of tears even after ten minutes unless it was their quirk. Seriously, how is she not being dehydrated? Not healthy for her body. 

The mother had stayed overnight to stay close to her son. Setsuna, unfortunately, had to go home since she was still a child, turning into a teenager soon. Despite only meeting him for a few hours, she felt so sad about leaving him but he had his mother on his side so that's was good. 

When the next day has come, The 'lizard tail splitter' user wasted no time to ask her mother to visit Izuku. Her mother was one of the few people the girl told who found him. Her mother was quick to accept her request.

When she arrived at the hospital, Setsuna was greeted by the boy's mother, who the girl found out to be named Inko Midoriya. Inko had told her that she had to be away for an hour so she can ask her boss for a few days off. When Setsuna had told her that she could just call her boss on the phone, Inko just said that her boss isn't the type to have a meeting on the phone. With that exchange, the green-haired mother left the hospital and the sharp-tooth girl entered the room that Izuku was staying. 

Little did she knew, Inko just said all of that just for the two pre-teens to be alone. Mothers can be very sneaky. 

The two kids had some conversation, mainly about what the girl does at school. Setsuna still doesn't wanna push the topic of what he has been doing so talking about her school day would be a better alteration. 

The doctor came into the room to exam the boy. She asked the boy about his injuries around his body, which surprised the girl. The long-sleeved hospital gown was probably hiding the bandaged arm. 

From what the doctor said, the more recent scar on his upper arm seems to be only about two weeks old. 

Setsuna couldn't help but feel pity for the boy. She doesn't know what he has been though but this only made her want to stay with the boy for as long as she needs to be. 

Out of nowhere, the doctor looked at the girl and has told him about his injuries and the fact that he doesn't remember anything but rather he only remembers the last 3 months. 

So basically the doctor just straight up said that the boy was possibly suffering from amnesia from before the last few months. 

And that is why she said 'No Way.' 

"Yes, it is unfortunate that he had lost his memories but it seems like he only remembers the last three months." The doctor claimed, writing on a paper on a clipboard. "It may be possible that a traumatic event has happened to him that made him lose all his memories three months ago" She hypothesized. 

Setsuna was lost in her thought. Just what has this boy had to go through. But then she realized something. "Wait, when his mother had visited him yesterday, it only took him a few seconds for him to recognize her." She then looked at the doctor in her eye. "Is it possible that seeing his mother possibly trigger his memories?" 

"Oh my, some good observation you got there young lady." The female doctor praised. "But yes, it is possible for just the appearance of someone to make the person recognize them. The boy and his mother must have some really strong connection and that it would be cruel for the boy's amnesia to forgot the sweet mother." 

The green-haired boy looked at Izuku, who just fell asleep, and smiled before a frown appeared on her face. _'You know, I'm starting to be more concern for Midoriya here.'_

The doctor looked at the two kids before a devilish grin appeared on her face. "You know, it seems like you two would be good together." She began to tease. 

The girl, on the other hand, had her face turn a bit red for the women's word. "W-what do you mean?" She asked with a stutter, knowing damn well what the doctor meant by that. Despite being only twelve years old, she still knows about stuff like crushes and couples. Plus the teasing tone in the doctor's voice gave it away. 

The doctor laughed it off. "Don't worry about it, just be sure to be careful when you two are older." She then heads out the door. "Well, I best be going now." 

Setsuna was confused about what she meant by 'when you two are older' but decided to hold it off and turned to the sleeping boy once again. 

He looks so cute if she has to be honest. 

Not realizing what she had just thought or just straight up ignore it, she pulled out her phone and opened up the 'YouTube' app and decided to watch a documentary about lizards for the hundredth of times in a row.

* * *

When waking up, Izuku Midoriya can see a bright light, which made him shut his eyes immediately on instinct. After a few moments, he opened his eyes but being extra cautious about it, not wanting his eyes to be blinded by such illuminating ray and prevent harming it. When his eyes became fully open, he can see that he was in a hospital room. He sat up in his hospital bed and looked around. He then looked at himself. His arm, in particular his right arm, was fully covered in a white cast while his left arm had a bandage wrapped from around his upper arm but he can also feel the bandage on his shoulder. He then looked around and besides the usual hospital equipment, he sees the girl, Setsuna Tokage, who was just on her phone. He has no idea what she was doing but from what he sees, it was a video of someone talking with a Craigslist's ad in the background. From what his ears had caught, he had to wonder. 

Who the hell is MexicanPapi666? 

Laughing from the girl had caught him off-guard. "Yeah, I hear you Midoriya." She suddenly said, turning her head. "I heard what you said, it was quiet though and I too wonder who this MexicanPapi666 is, what I think is that he has to be a creep from what this video is saying." Izuku was confused about what she was talking about but just let it go. "Scary stories on Youtube besides, how are you feeling? You've been asleep for three hours and your mother just went to go grab some lunch for the three of us." Setsuna informed the boy, pausing the video and turned off her phone to put it on the pocket on her black baggy pants before she gave her full attention of a green-haired boy. 

Izuku blinked a few times, staring at the girl before he shook his head. "I'm fine I guess." 

Setsuna was satisfied with the answer. "Say, the doctor said that you can only remember the last few months, I know you just woke up but I'm rather curious about it."

The green-haired boy looked at the window. "Well, if you say so..."

* * *

_It was a few minutes after Izuku and Ghost (Who was inside the boy's body) had exited the abandoned junkyard. They were heading towards a mountain that had snow on top of it. It wasn't big from afar but as the boy gets closer, the mountain grows bigger, as if he was shrinking._

_"...Do you remember anything?" Ghost said._

_'...Besides my mum and video games, I don't remember anything.' Izuku thought. He still cannot speak for some odd reason but he is still surprised that his memories are limited to those two things. He didn't know if him being dead had something to do with suppressing his memories from him but he didn't know anything about what happens when someone is dead besides that their bodies just rot._

_He shook his head and hoped that Ghost would notice it, despite being inside his body._

_"...I thought so, usually, most Guardians come back from the dead with no recollection of their previous life, though some of them remember a few things from their past, you are one of the lucky ones to not have your memories fully suppressed." Ghost inquired, also showing that he can still see his user's action._

_Izuku didn't know what to do with the new information that he was given by the drone that was residing in his body. He still had no idea what he meant by Guardians but with the way he is speaking, it's like he was referring to the boy as a Guardian. If he can talk, he would most definitely ask the drone what are these Guardian that he keeps saying._

_They continued the walk towards the mountain._

* * *

_A Few Weeks Later, 4:40 AM:_

_Izuku and Ghost were now in some sort of forest at night. Ghost was forced to get out of the boy's body to provide some light from its eye. He was near the boy's left side of his head._

_Despite it being nighttime, the boy was surprisingly not tired. It was probably because both he and Ghost had a fourteen-hour nap the previous night. Walking in the forest, all the boy could see were trees and trees, no sight of any other living creature, such as wolves or creepy nightcrawlers._

_...Or a naked homeless man on drugs trying to adapt to the environment._

_Either way, the boy continues to walk._

_He hadn't seen any humans since he was awakened by Ghost. In fact, he hadn't seen any community._

_"...Hey Ghost!" Izuku said. During the last few weeks of traveling with his companion, he had gained the ability to speak again when Ghost had mentioned a Russian Pro Hero with a light manipulation quirk, which made the boy rambled about the possible techniques and many questions, something which Ghost finds amusing so he doesn't stop the poor boy from his ramble._

_"Yes?"_

_"I've been meaning to ask you, where are we heading to."_

_"Well, we're trying to get you back to Japan, if I'm correct, we are near the border of China and Korea, from there we should be near the Sea of Japan and then we should arrive at Japan with something that i'm hoping is there."_

"Alright, thank you!" 

_They both continue to walk, or in Ghost's case: Float._

* * *

_2 Days Later_

_"Hurry up, Izuku!"_

_"I'm trying my best, alright?"_

_Izuku was running for his life. He has been in this forest for 2 days and still haven't found any sign of civilization nor people. He has no idea if he was been walking in circles or the fact that this forest is extremely huge. Either way, he still needs to find a way out but not at this moment, his life matters._

_"What was that thing?" The green haired boy frantically asked Ghost, who wasn't providing light in order to not get exposed._

_"I have no idea since it is too dark to see it but whatever it is, it's dangerous and I rather not have you die again."_

_The boy continued to run. The thought of that he was saw was digged In his mind._

_It looked like a big ugly turtle with a mask in armor that seems out of this world._

* * *

_Two.Weeks_ _Later:_

_"Alright, here we are!" Ghost announced, coming out of Izuku's body and examine something that is stuck on the wires before it split itself to scan it. The green-haired boy, who now have his hair that is shoulder length can look at what was in front of him in surprise. What was in front of him was a aircraft It doesn't look like the type of aircraft that the military uses for airborne control and attack from above, in fact, this aircraft is nowhere near identical to any military jets and it looks so advanced, like it could be used for space exploration. The aircraft was light blue and the front was long and looked like it formed a spike._

_"Ghost, what is this? I don't believe this thing looks like it was made on earth."_

_"That's the thing, it was made by the Awoken on the Reef."_

_"The Awoken? You mean those blue-skinned humanoid creature? I thought you said they don't exist in this world, how did their ship come in here? Did the traveler had something to do with it? If so, what type of power did it used? Can it travel throughout different dimension and grant the dimension certain things from their universe? Maybe..."_

_"Izuku, I'm gonna stop you from muttering, I'm trying to focus on repairing the jump ship, or as they Awoken call it: Ceres Galliot." Upon the request, Izuku stopped his infamous muttering spree and Ghost continue to do his thing. While the jump ship was being repaired, Izuku went outside of the warehouse and checked outside. It was sunny and the warm outside, despite there being snow outside. Russia is a weird place. Or maybe because he was near the Chinese and Korean border. His mind then went back to that light blue ship. How advanced is it? Can it traveler at the speed of light? If not, then what is the maximum speed of it? Ghost did mentioned that its fast enough to get to Neptune but how long? An hour? There are endless possibilities, knowing that this ship was somehow transferred to the dimension he lives in._

_For some reason, he feel like calling the drone "Ghost" now feels outdated. It has been a month since they have both met and he knows that Ghost was created to be someone's companion and grant them the power from the Traveler, meaning it was never was given a name. Since it had a male voice, it would make sense to give him a male name, but what name? Saber? Kyril? Sounds like bot names but it needs to be good._

_"Izuku?" The voice of Ghost said, which caused said boy to flinch a bit. "Are you okay? I just finished repairing that damn ship and was looking for you, only to find you standing here, muttering about names." That last statement made the freckled bot to blush in embarrassment. How could he said all those things? Guess old habit die out._

_"W-well, Its just that, I-I've been calling you Ghost for a month and I-I thought it would be a perfect opportunity t-to give you a n-name." Izuku managed to stutter out, still feeling ashamed about his recent muttering session a few seconds ago before being called out._

_"Oh, well I was never given a name besides Ghost since that is what I am but I wouldn't mind you giving me a name."_

_Izuku put his finger on his chin and looked down at the snowy ground. He doesn't know what would be a good name for the drone so he has to think hard to come up with a good name. He cannot come up with such silly name. Maybe a name that's starts with a K. After a few moments, the young boy finally thought of a perfect name. He looked at his ghost, who was eyeing him in curiosity._

_"I think I'll name you Krybur."_

* * *

_A Few Weeks Later: Month 2 in Nagasaki, Japan_

_"You recommend that I have to get what now?" Izuku asked Krybur, who was scanning a weird looking machine._

_"What I'm saying Izuku is that I recommend that we need to get your a sparrow to travel around or to places faster than our average cars." Krybur answered the question._

_"You talking about a type of vehicle that is way advanced than this world's car, I can make it appear and it repairs after it gets destroyed." Izuku silently shouted. "People will bound to believe that I'm sort of alien or something."_

_The ghost was talking about a land-based vehicle that is mainly used for rapid local transportation, which Krybur reminded the boy that Guardians should most definitely grab one in order to travel fast. Its more faster than the average car on earth and works well on other terrain-based planets. Also, in the last few weeks, Krybur surprised Izuku by telling him that the jump ship that they both obtain can travel really fast. An example he used was that for light to reach the nearest star from our solar system, Alpha Centauri, would take 4.4 years but with the ship, it can reach it in just 63 days. The drone wasn't kidding when he talked about the Golden Age in his dimension and it's advanced technology._

_"Relax, besides, with quirks around the world, there are bounds to be some questionable technology."_

_Izuku sighed. "I guess I'll take your words into it."_

* * *

_A Few Weeks Later: Month 3 at_ _Saitama Prefecture, Japan _

_"Krybur, I'm serious, I think we should find a place that doesn't look like an abandoned street that drug dealers usually hide in."_

_"Guardian, I understand your concern but if we've been traveling none stop for the last few days and your legs are tired, I think we should just break in one of these abandoned apartment and seek shelter there until tomorrow."_

_"That doesn't mean I wanna shelter in a a place like this."_

_"Well.."_

_"Hey!" A voice shouted. Izuku flinched and let out a squeak. He turned around and what he saw was a girl. She had on green hair that hung around her shoulder and is wild. the boy can see that her teeth were sharp and that she had green eyes, just like him. If he had to guess, she was wearing a school uniform that most girls in Japan wear, which was something he learned while in Japan._

_As she got closer, he was a bit surprised that she seems a bit tall, probably a few inches. Kryber did informed him before that he was about 4'10 and will never grow because his revival shrunk him permanently._

_"So what is someone like you doing here?" The sharp tooth girl said with a smile while putting her hands on her hips._

* * *

"...So there you have it, It may sound weird but I don't really remember anything besides waking up somewhere in Russia and then taking a few months to come to Japan, you would be how surprising boats can be nowadays." Izuku finally finish telling his journey. He then looked at his arms and pulled back the sleeves and can seeing the scars that he had receive from his traveling. 

Setsuna, on the other hand, didn't know what to say. She was mentally beating herself up for trying to make him tell his story, something that would make him uncomfortable. She also noted that while he was telling the story, he hesitated at some point, like as if he wasn't telling her everything but it's none of her business to find out. 

"You know Tokage, you are basically the first person I had seen in the last few months." Izuku said, chuckling a bit. Setsuna was surprised but doesn't say anything. "It's funny because in those months, I should've found at least a civilization but my traveling didn't lead me to anyone."

Setsuna looked at the boy, smiling at him. She had to agree with what he said. With the travels, he could've found at least one person but he found no one and she was the first person he had seen. She felt a bit of pride within herself. 

"..Anyways, do you have any plans this Saturday?" The 'lizard tail splitter' user inquired. 

"...Well, considering that it's Monday and I can use a few days to spent time with my mother." He whispered before he gave his attention at the girl. "Not really, got anything in mind?" 

Setsuna beamed at Izuku. "How would you like to come to the local park that isn't far from my school on that day?" 

"I would gladly accept the offer." 

"Awesome, but wait, do you live in Saitama?" 

"Well, my mum mentioned that we moved here when I about five years old so yeah I guess." 

"Well, it's official, we are now friends." Setsuna grinned. "Oh and before I forget, I remember that your mother said that you wanted to be a hero since you were born, and you're not the only one in this room who wants to go into the worlds of heroics." She can see the boy going into a thinking pose and looking at the wall in front of him. 

_'Well, Krybur did mentioned that Guardians from his world were heroes and the powers I possess can be used for the field of heroics and alien invasion.'_ Izuku thought before he shook his head. "Why yes, I do believe that with my powers, I can become the Guardian of Earth, or as you call it, a hero." He can see the confusion on the green-hair girl. "Is there something wrong." 

"...I thought you were quirkless?" 

"Huh" A confused expression was now present on Izuku's face. "What..." 

"Wait, could it be..." Setsuna eyes widen before she got up and put her hands on the bed railing, gripping it hard and getting her face close to the boy, who jumped in surprise at the speed that she gave. She had a huge grin of excitement on her face. "Are you a late bloomer?" 

It took a few moments for the 'late bloomer?' boy to process what she meant. "Yeah I guess." He shrugged. 

The grin on the girl's face grew in size. "That's amazing, what's your quirk?" 

... 

...

... 

"...What's a quirk?" Izuku asked in confusion.

* * *

Friday has came and Setsuna was very excited to play with her new friend. She already had plans on what they were gonna do besides just talking. She is also excited that she gets to learn her friend's quirk. He never told her about his quirk since his mother came with the food. 

She had came a few minutes early since she thought that it wouldn't hurt to be early. Besides, early bird gets the worm. 

It didn't take to long before she saw her new friend, Izuku, walking towards her direction. He looks so small that Setsuna had to resist the urge to pat his head. 

As he got closer, she noticed something different about the boy. "Midoriya?" 

He looked surprised at her question. "Uh, yes?" 

"What's with your arms?" 

She then saw Izuku look at his arms in confusion, only to be taken aback by what he saw. 

What was once a human arm was replaced with robotic-like arms. It had some green and black color planted in it. The palm of the arm had some sort of circle on it. The only thing that still had human skin was the fingers. 

Setsuna looked at it in amazement before she smirked. "Well, it appears that we have a lot to talk about today." 

Izuku looked at her for a bit before a smile appear on his expression. "Heh, I guess we really do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MexicanPapi666 is a reference to an email that appeared in a YT video "3 True Craigslist Horror Stories" by Mr Nightmares. Not gonna lie, I couldn't stop laughing for five minute because of that email XD 
> 
> In this story, North Korea and South Korea have been reunited into one nation: Korea
> 
> I'm gonna head straight to the UA Recommendation Entrance Exam since training will most likely take up a lot of time but I will do flashback of training before the exam start. 
> 
> Also to note that yes I made Midoriya as short as Asui because Midoriya is a cinnamon roll when don't deserve to be tall, Im sorry but I cannot imagine our Class 1A Pure Boy being taller than 166cm (5'5). He won't gets taller in the story. Plus, another reason why I made him short is because he isn't getting One For All, which will probably broke his small body. 
> 
> Another thing to note is that despite the flashback (Which is basically story telling), Midoriya didn't tell Tokage about everything. He never revealed about Kryber the Ghost, the advanced vehicles that he's got and that he was dead. I would understand because those things wouldn't seem believable honestly XD


End file.
